Tragedy Of Hopelessness: The Last
by velvetlaburnum
Summary: Maggie is battling her worst enemy: depression. Going back to school is only going to tear her down, eventually until there's nothing left. That's what she believes, until somebody unexpected wants to become her friend. [Magachi]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Making Fiends, Bauhaus, or any other media or literature I reference here.

"_**All we ever wanted was everything" -Bauhaus**_

* * *

_"I'm caged, I'm trapped_

_There's no going back_

_To the freedom I treasure so dear_

_Demons clawing at the light_

_My heart is taken back by fright_

_I want to be anywhere but here_

_Climbing but falling_

_I find myself bawling_

_Everyone's looking...the end is near_

_Snickers and laughter_

_It's my soul that they're after_

_Slowly recurring year by year_

_Tempted by dreams_

_Is this what it seems?_

_I tend to shed only a tear_

_But this dream isn't long_

_My freedom is gone_

_And it's thanks to this hell hole right here."_

Silence and awkward tension filled the dull pallid classroom of Room 4 as Maggie finished presenting her original piece. The only member of the audience applauding was none other than Charlotte. "Yippee! Bravo, Bravo!" she cheered, earning herself a glare from the previous speaker.

"Umm thank you Maggie for that, uh...heartwarming poem." Mr. Milk said, his voice quivering. "Would anybody else like to share something to the class?"

_**"I do!"**_

Heads turned and gasps were heard, for that menacing voice belonged to Vendetta. She narrowed her eyes at her homeroom teacher in an attempt to frighten him. "Oh uh, of course, Vendetta." Mr. Milk replied. The pig-tailed girl smirked and got out of her chair carrying a metal box to the front. "Yay! Go Vendetta! Whoop, whoop!" Charlotte shouted. The aforementioned grit her teeth in annoyance and turned towards the cheerful teen. _**"Shut up you stupid girl!"**_

Everyone's attention was immediately cast on Vendetta as she cleared her throat. _**"We are not stupid Freshman anymore, so in celebration, I have created my most deadly fiend yet. It is a fiend that will destroy Charlotte permanently. Heheheh!"**_

"Yippee!"

Vendetta maneuvered her hand over the lid of the box and released her terrifying fiend. It was a huge black arachnid with piercing red eyes and sharp snapping jaws. It gave out a menacing shriek and grabbed Charlotte with its right claw. The monster hurled itself from the classroom to the outside, continuing to carry the naive high school girl to her doom. Over the years, Vendetta and her hellish creations have only become more malevolent and destructive.

"Charlotte no!" Marvin screamed.

"Leave it be! Let the fiend destroy her."

The preppy teal-haired boy was shocked to hear those words come from somebody other than Vendetta. He turned to his left only to find Maggie giving him an emotionless stare. Marvin's eyes softened, a look of remorse now presently on his face. "Maggie...please don't do this." Without a given response, she swiftly diverted herself away. The gloomy teen now clutched the hem of her skirt, trying with all her might not to tear up.

Vendetta returned to her seat still cackling with laughter. "_**We did a very good job. Huh Hamster?" **_The giant rodent gave his master an affirming grunt.

Mr. Milk quietly slid himself to the front of the room holding a stack of gamboge-colored slips in his hands. "If uh nobody minds me doing so, I will now pass out the class schedules." Neither Vendetta nor her hamster said anything, so he went ahead with handing out the slips of paper.

Maggie was so lost in her thoughts that, for a moment, she forgot where she was. The schedule landing on her desk interrupted her short daydream. She scanned her eyes across the given sheet:

She sighed, "How lame."

_Ring! Ring! _

"Okay students, class is dismissed." Vendetta and Grudge bolted out of their seats, decreasing anyone else's chances of leaving the classroom first. Maggie took her time precious time, not wanting to see what this dreadful day had in store for her. She hurriedly walked out of the class, accidently bumping into Marvin in the process. "My pencil."

* * *

"Your P.E. clothes and lockers will be ready by Friday. In the meantime, just sit on the bleachers and chat with your friends." Mr. Mochi declared, negotiating with the other teachers in the gymnasium. Maggie sat at the very top of the bleachers, alone with only a blue notebook and ballpoint pen to keep her company.

_Period 2 was a bore._

"What theme should I write about next?" she thought. "Wretchedness...catastrophe...schizophrenia…."

"Hi Maggie!"

The melancholic young girl looked up from her notebook expectantly. "Hey Marion."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

The slightly overweight female plopped down comfortably on the cold aluminum bleachers. "So how was your summer break?" Maggie twitched at the mention of that topic. "It was terrible."

"How come?"

She fidgeted her feet, trying to distract herself...but it was no use. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...okay…"

A short silence followed suit.

"What about yours?"

Marion cracked an earnest smile, like she was waiting to be asked just that. "It was wonderful. I went up to Canada for two months to visit some relatives of mine." Maggie impassively nodded, "Did you do anything specifically entertaining?" Marion's eyes immediately lit up, "Of course. Let's see….we went on my uncle's boat and went tubing in Lake Meese. We also went horseback riding. Oh, and we went to the national fireworks festival downtown, and that was pretty fun."

"Well I'm glad you had a pleasant stay."

"Thanks Maggie...I just wish I could've stayed over there. Nothing against you, it's just-"

"I know," the turquoise-haired girl interrupted. "You don't want to deal with Vendetta and her evil minions. Trust me, neither do I."

Marion rose to her feet with a brand new sense of determination. "There's always next year. Why, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of my escape from Clamburg. If you want, you can even join me."

"No thanks, I'm good." There was an obvious sorrow in her voice.

"W-Why not?"

Maggie rest her chin on the palms of her hands followed by a sad sigh. There was a point in time where she had hope, just recently in fact. It shouldn't have surprised her that misery would continue to follow her every step of the way. She learned that you can't be too enveloped in your happiness. It makes you blind and unaware of the despair and anguish waiting to consume your very being. There is no other choice than to succumb to it.

"It's just no use. I'm sorry Marion…"

She had nothing to say in response.

* * *

Learning about history is more preferable when you're doing it on your own. At least that's the way Maggie sees it. In a class where you don't know anybody and you're forced to learn about uninteresting historical events…

_Period 3 was a snore._

Sure Maggie is naturally introverted, but being surrounded by good friends and acquaintances is much more soothing. She didn't think the next class would be just as discontent and untolerable.

_Period 4 was a dirty whore._

And by whore, she meant Charlotte. The fact that math was Maggie's least favorite subject didn't bother her in the slightest.

"_Math math math math math, it's almost as easy as taking bath. Algebraic expressions and numbers galore, I can't wait to see what's in store. La la la la la la-"_

"Somebody needs to shut her up." Maggie groaned, banging her head repeatedly on the desk in front of her. Her friend Mort chuckled at that blunt but honest statement. "Hey, think on the bright side. You won't have to deal with her during lunch."

"Gee, I hope not. After that bell rings I'm getting as far away from her as possible."

Marvin leaned over his desk and tapped on the jubilant girl in front of him. "Charlotte, what happened when you were captured by that fiend? Are you okay?"

The bluenette smiled and nodded, "Teehee! Silly Marvin, of course I'm alright. The puppy was soooo nice. It carried me to the park and I gave it a couple of lemon drops I had in my pocket. After that, it took me to the grocery store to buy some onion sodas and clam sandwiches for Grandma. Ooh and some vegetables too. It was sooo much fun, if only you were there."

"It wasn't a puppy, it was a giant scorpion. Dumbass!" Maggie said, just loud enough for half the class to hear. Mort bit his lower lip, planning on steering clear if any drama were to take place.

"That's a bad word. You shouldn't say stuff like that you know." Charlotte replied with that same cheerful manner of hers.

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome!"

"I was being sarcastic, idiot."

"Children, please settle down." Mrs. Marmalade advised. "There is no need for such verbal violence. Should I teach something fun for all of you?"

Charlotte's smile grew, "Yes please!"

"No." Maggie grumbled.

"Yes it is then!" the teacher concluded. She walked to the front, turning on the projector screen for all to see. "I know this is unrelated to algebra, but since today is the first day back to school, I thought we could all learn something cool. I am going to talk to you about the history of turnips."

"Yippee!"

"Kill me now."

* * *

It felt like decades before it was finally lunchtime. Since Maggie and Mort were the first ones to get out of class, they just happened to get their cafeteria food before anyone else.

"Looks like the lunch menu is never going to change." Maggie complained, poking the cold beef jerky with her fork. "I know right," Mort agreed. "Doesn't Vendetta ever get sick of having clams, beef jerky, and grape punch everyday?"

"Probably not. We've been getting served this crap for years."

"True."

They heard a loud penetrating scream coming from the direction of the lunch line. "**How dare you bring those vegetables here!"** Charlotte squealed with delight and brought the angry teenage girl in for a big hug. "Thank you so much Vendetta! The puppy you gave me was great. He's the one who helped me get all of these vegetables from the grocery store. The workers there told me I could have them all for free. Isn't that swell? I'm going to give them away to everyone." Vendetta tried multiple times to pull her head out from Charlotte's fairly large chest and sturdy hug until she finally accomplished. She desperately gasped for air like she ran the mile in seven seconds flat.

"**I am free…...I am finally free of your stupid boob hugs."**

"Boob hugs? What are those? Is it French?"

"**Forget it…...HAMSTER!"**

Grudge quickly appeared before her, throwing her limp body over his shoulder. He pushed Charlotte and the other surrounding high school kids out of the way. Vendetta needed to get to the infirmary...he wasn't sure if she would make it this time.

Mort howled with uncontrolled laughter. "That was pretty great huh Maggie?"

"It wasn't that great…"

"Aw come on, I know you're angry at Charlotte after what happened, but she didn't hurt you deliberately. Knowing her, she probably wasn't aware of the situation at all."

Maggie frowned and ate the last clam remaining on her tray. "I know, but still...people have been giving me weird looks all day."

"Since when did you care about what others think of you?"

"I don't know Mort. God help me!"

The scrawny nerd stood from his seat, picking up his empty tray. "I'm going to go get some vegetables. You want any?" Maggie traced unknown images on the plastic cafeteria table with her fingertip. "Nope." Mort turned away for his departure, "Ok then."

* * *

"**We have to take pointless notes on the first day?! How dumb is that?"**

"Very dumb."

"**Whatever, I'm just not going to take them. The teacher can't make me."**

"Okay."

By the time lunch ended, Vendetta finally recovered from the unfortunate scene that took place earlier. It took several shots of CPR and defibrillation for the green-haired female to finally regain consciousness. Turns out she and her rodent companion have the same fifth period class as Maggie. And to her dismay, she had to be directly seated next to them.

"Ok students, now that we're finished taking notes, we're going to go over the basics of the lab. There are rules that need to be followed-"

"**Why do I have to follow such rules when I already know all about science? I am the only one on this entire planet who can create fiends." **Grudge grunted in agreement. Cold sweat dripped from Mr. Mulberry's forehead, his fingers trembling in fear. "Oh...yeah. Sorry, I forgot." Maggie could see the amusement on Vendetta's smug face. "**Do you want me to** _**help**_ **you remember next time?" **

"Uh no Vendetta. I won't forget ever again, I promise."

She snickered at how uneasy she was making everyone. "**Good. Now if you excuse me, I'll be reading my magazines. Continue your job on making these kids suffer." **The biology teacher quietly obeyed, and the kids remained silent.

_Period 5 was a chore._

Vendetta turned towards Maggie and scowled. "**You are no fun! I do not like you in the slightest."**

"Thanks for the reminder," she sighed. "And don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

* * *

_After Period 6, she wanted no more._

Maggie knew that her last teacher of the day was Ms. Minty, the only teacher in Clamburg who isn't scared of Vendetta. From lots of experience of being a bystander, Maggie knew there was going to be trouble. And sitting next to her was a face she hadn't seen all summer: Malachi.

"Good day Maggie."

She rubbed her weary eyes and yawned, "Hello Malachi. It's been a while."

"Aye, it hath been."

"You're still weird as always. Summer break hasn't changed you one bit."

Malachi chuckled, "How could thee cometh with such a notion? I don't plan on changing." Maggie facepalmed. "Yeah...I'm surprised I'm even able to understand what you're saying."

The sound of newly clattered books was heard throughout the room. "Oh my buttery stars," Ms. Minty exclaimed. "My hands sure are slippery today. I better go pick these up." Vendetta cackled at her English teacher's misfortune.

"I have three periods with her…" Maggie uttered to her classmate. "This year is definitely going to be the worst."

Malachi frowned at the sorrow that filled Maggie's voice. "Don't be so heavy on thyself. Thou still hath thy boyfriend Marvin?" The young turquoise girl stiffened at his last sentence, her arms quivering. Shadows darkened her pale face, giving her a more disturbed appearance.

"We broke up."

Before the purple-haired teen could respond, Ms. Minty had already started today's lesson. "Alright my buttercups! I know this is the first day back to school in three months, but I already have an assignment for you all. But don't worry, it's going to be fun."

"**AHHHHHH! How dare you make us do this you bitch." **Vendetta whined.

"You better watch your sailor mouth deary, or you're going to detention."

"**I do not speak like that of a sailor!"**

"_Dear god, if you exist, please get me out of this nightmare." _Maggie thought aloud. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see where it came from. "Thou forgot to plead '_Amen'_." Malachi informed.

Maggie responded with a blank stare before lowering her head onto the desk and covering her face with her arms. He awkwardly pat her back, feeling remorse for his late actions. "I apologize Maggie."

"Your class work today will be a five-paragraph essay on how great your summer break was. If you don't finish it in class, it with become homework." Ms. Minty declared before passing out the essay outlines.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shhh thou must remain silent." Malachi hushed. "Thy teacher might hear."

"I don't care." Maggie sighed. Her mind came to a situation which seemed most rational.

Her newly raised hand caught Ms. Minty's unwavering eye. "Yes?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Of course my little duckling!"

Maggie rolled her eyes at her teacher's choice of nickname. She got up to leave in a hasty manner, not wanting to draw so much attention to herself. She didn't go unnoticed, because Vendetta yelled something at her. But so many ambiguous thoughts were cramped in her head that Maggie didn't even bother hearing the verbal attack.

* * *

Her father's onion stand at the local park was about a twenty-five minute walk from Mu High School. It was a tendency for Maggie to ditch. The teachers were fully aware of her pattern of attendance, but they couldn't afford to expel her. With Vendetta's reign still present, it's been difficult to educate students. Everyone wanted to keep their jobs and continue earning wages.

Maggie's dad didn't get off work till 6 o'clock, so it would be a while before the snack stand closed. "Hey pumpkin!"

"Hi dad!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

Maggie set her backpack down on top of the closest park bench table and sat down. "It got out early today." His disheartened expression told her that he wasn't fooled.

"Did that boy Marvin do anything to you? I knew he was trouble from the start."

The blue girl let out a groan, wishing she had stopped by the beach instead. But she figured the conversation or topic couldn't be avoided. It is inevitable...it is...hopeless.

"No, he didn't do anything."

Maggie's father eyed her suspiciously in what felt like forever until he finally realized his daughter was telling the truth. "Well okay. But if something is bothering you, remember that you can always talk to me. I'm here for you."

Her hands felt clammy and blood was starting to rush to her head. "Thank you."

She went to make a departure when her father called, "Maggie, where are you going?"

"To the beach to write some poetry."

"Well make sure you come back by six." he replied. "And stay away from Vendetta's fiends."

Maggie responded with a sad chuckle and nodded. "You don't need to remind me so much dad. I'll be fine." And with that, she left for the fiend-infested beach. When she arrived, Maggie was very cautious to whether anyone or any fiend was in sight. She was absolutely certain she was the only one present.

She took off her black Mary Janes and knee-high socks to feel the cold damp sand between her toes. There were no seagulls squawking from afar and the violent sea was calm once again. This was the only place Maggie truly felt at ease. Regardless of her position, she felt like she was far far away from Clamburg.

No.

She can't be thinking such a positive things in a place and time like this. She should've learned her lesson by now. Reality is painful, twisted, and oh so pessimistic. Marion has tried a countless number of times to escape this damned town and has failed every time. What makes her think she ever could?

Maggie reached into the front pouch of her backpack and pulled out a pack of Marlboro and a lighter. She opened the tightly-condensed package and placed one brand new cigarette in her mouth. "Looks like it's come back to this." Maggie thought before lighting the tip.

"_I'm always picking up what I can't put down."_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Making Fiends fanfiction so I want to know how I did. Some of the background/side characters in the show I felt were underappreciated and needed more character depth and spotlight, so this is mainly what this story is for. I've been really obsessed with Making Fiends, so I had to make this story. Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review! It would be much appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Making Fiends, Theatre of Tragedy, or any other media or literature I reference.

"_**Give praise for the blood it bled, grant a rose for the dead" -Theatre of Tragedy**_

* * *

"So Maggie and Marvin actually broke up?"

"Indeed. Poor maiden!"

Marion frowned upon hearing Malachi's conformation. "Oh...I was hoping it was just another dumb rumor."

Cold beef jerky and clams were dropped onto the young girl's plate. Once they both got their daily lunch serving, they start heading towards the back of the cafeteria.

Malachi's vision was brought to a couple individuals sitting near the dark corner of the room. He looked back to Marion, who saw what his expression was indicating. They give each other a simplistic nod before walking over.

Meanwhile, Mort was drinking his grape punch and Maggie was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Good day friends." Malachi greeted. Marion bashfully made eye contact with the two misfits. "D-Do you mind if we sit with you guys?"

Being the overly-friendly character that he is, Mort smiled and nodded his head, patting a spot next to him. Marion and Malachi gradually took their seats and started chatting with Mort. Maggie remained silent and continued writing, without breaking any concentration.

"Malachi, you never told me about your summer vacation." Mort mentioned.

"Yeah, I didn't get to hear about it either." Marion added.

"'Twas withal splendid. It's always pleasant seeing mine kinsman once more." The enthusiastic young boy was quickly lost in his thoughts. Reflecting on the summer only expanded his jubilant smile.

"Your family lives in England, right?" Maggie asked.

"Aye, the majority of thee reside there. Thence, the rest live in Massachusetts."

Marion and Mort both nodded their heads in unison showing that they understood. Maggie, of course kept jotting down line after line of her latest poem. Her peers kept rambling on about their summer break for at least twenty five minutes. The majority of it was Marion's disappointment about leaving Canada. She blocked out the entire conversation, until her name was brought up.

"So Maggie, did you hear about our football team losing to Tinspit?" Marion asked. She gradually nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I saw it coming. Our school sports teams always lose. There is not the slightest chance of victory for us." Everyone at the table was quiet until Malachi decided to change the subject. "I prithee, how is thy poetry withal going?"

Maggie shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Do you want to read it so far?"

He mustered up a gentle smile. "I would feel honored."

She delicately handed her paper over to the young Puritan boy. His eyes moderately scanned the lined sheet discreetly, making sure he took in every written word and stanza. Marion leaned over towards Malachi so she could read for herself. Maggie observed the reactions from her peers, watching their cheerful expressions twist into ones of heavy melancholy. "That was uh-"

"-depressing?" the somber blue girl finished. "I know."

Her friends worriedly looked over at each other, bearing uncomfortable smiles not long afterwards. "You're a very c-creative writer." Marion commented, handing back the paper.

"Maggie has always been great at writing." Mort added.

"Thou hast great talent." Malachi complimented. Time seemed to pass, like a short gust of wind through an open window. The lunch bell rang, echoing throughout the large, spacious cafeteria. On queue, Maggie stood up carrying her empty lunch tray and literary piece in her hands.

"Look guys...don't think of me as ungrateful. I really appreciate what you're all trying to do, but it's really not helping." Maggie confessed before departing from the group.

* * *

Malachi couldn't concentrate on today's lesson. History was his favorite subject. The idea of him not as engrossed in such an important study deemed profane. He knew breakups were tough, but he had no idea they were so emotionally draining. Maggie had such strong feelings for Marvin.

The single incandescent light bulb brightening the classroom repeatedly flickered on and off. Uninteresting noises of note-taking and erasers were silence's only obstacles. Eventually a fly came over and landed on Malachi's desk, slowly moving its stubby black legs across his paper. Oddly enough, the purple-haired boy found the scene rather enlightening. That was until the power went out. Vendetta's giant cat fiend could be heard hissing and pouncing on some unknown entity outside.

"Goddammit not again!" Mr. Molasses cursed loudly.

Malachi gasped and silently prayed to God for his teacher's forgiveness.

* * *

He now sat at his desk in English, hands folded in front of him. Malachi anxiously surveyed the room in fear of the pig-tailed one and what disaster awaited. He twitched and fidgeted at the uncomfortable thoughts running around in his head. Marion had every right to feel miserable here. Anywhere is better than Clamburg.

Maggie dragged herself unwillingly through the door of room 14. Ms. Minty approached her and started asking a bunch of questions regarding attendance. The turquoise girl dryly responded with only yes and no answers. Maggie was given a packet of homework she missed, which drew an easy noticeable frown.

She slowly sauntered over towards Malachi and sat at her desk. "Art thou well?" Maggie turned to face the Puritan boy with a stern look on her face. "Jee, what do you think?" She rhetorically asked with a harsh tone to her voice. Malachi didn't respond and directed his vision elsewhere.

A couple of minutes passed until Maggie gave up with a sigh and a slump of her shoulders. "Malachi I'm sorry. These past weeks have been really hard."

"Have thee bade God for help?"

Maggie replied with a blank stare, "I'm an atheist." Malachi almost choked after hearing what she said.

Nothing so far has helped her depression. Most certainly not a man-made system of beliefs and rules involving a fake deity. There have been many in Clamburg who have tried and failed to convert Maggie into either Christianity or Catholicity. The most persistent were Malachi's parents, who she describes as "bible-humping dimwits only succeeding in brainwashing their only son."

She has already accepted the fact that she'll never be happy again.

For the rest of the period, Malachi didn't talk or even look in her general direction. Maggie felt a strong sense of relief. She should have told him she was an Atheist a long time ago.

There's just no point in sugar-coated lies.

When school was over, she just wanted to get the hell out of there. Maggie avoided eye contact with every person she passed, which eased her a little. The only one who tried to make conversation with her was Marion, asking her if she wanted to work on today's homework together. Maggie of course declined and continued making her way off campus. She didn't care about homework or all that studious crap anyways.

It was a worn-down path towards somewhere undecided. Maggie was aware of how much worry she had brought her friends and her father, which was why she wanted to go someplace completely secluded. One option was to reach out to others and think optimistically, but that was nearly impossible. She was doing everybody a favor and taking her problems somewhere else. Maggie took a cigarette out from her backpack and lit it. Her mind full of obscure thoughts soon became clouded with a numbing sensation. To tell you the truth, it felt a whole lot better.

Without knowing how it happened, she ended up at Clamburg's abandoned amusement park. It was completely barren and void of any life, thanks to Vendetta. But still, the place had such an uneasy feeling. You felt like you were being watched if you stepped foot inside.

Maggie shrugged off the brief feeling of uncertainty and went inside anyways.

No crows or any other small scavenger were in sight. "Well I got my wish." Maggie softly spoke to no one in particular. Wind that rustled and blew in the distance just seconds ago suddenly stopped. Now it was becoming really uneasy. Nonetheless, Maggie moved along, surveying the area around her.

Paint and color were almost nonexistent on the rides, the air smelled like decay and a rot, and the old blood and gut stains were now brown and crusty-looking. Why is it that everything that once made her happy have to be mercilessly destroyed? She didn't understand and probably never will.

The large circus tent in the center of park called out to her, urging her to come inside and explore. Maggie hesitated a little but went inside the dark vacant space. She was glad she did, it was the perfect place to clear her mind. It looked pretty big on the outside, but it was even bigger inside, if that was possible. Very little light illuminated the tent, it mostly consisted of gray shadowy splotches. Maggie put out her cigarette on the dirt ground and went onto the podium surrounded by benches peering inside. Her first instinct was to lie down right in the middle of the stage. She shuffled through her bag and found her iPod but couldn't find her earbuds anywhere. "Shit!" she angrily grumbled. "Oh well." Maggie felt absolutely idiotic for forgetting such an important thing. Not only could she listen to her music without bothering anyone else, it also blocked out all of the unnecessary noise outside.

Maggie pressed her iPod on shuffle, holding the convenient source of music tightly to her chest. The first song to play was one of her all-time favorites, "Lost" by The Cure.

"_I can't find myself,_

_I can't find myself-"_

She took a deep relaxing breath and rest her eyes, only looking into the darkness that lay before her.

"_Holding on given up_

_To another under faded setting sun_

_And I wonder where I am…_

_Could she run away with him?_

_So happy and so young_

_And I stare_

_As I sing in the lost voice of a stranger in love_

_Out of time letting go._

_In another world that spins around for fun_

_And I wonder where I am…_

_Could he ever ask her why?_

_So happy and so young…"_

Before she knew it, Maggie had fallen asleep. But her mind, however, was still awake roaming free.

It was June 4th, on a Saturday….only two more school days until Maggie's 7th grade year was over. Her father took her and her little sister Mindy to _Merryland_, their favorite amusement park. "Let's go on the Rollie Pollie Mags!"

"I told you not to call me that. It's really annoying! But whatever, I'll go with you."

Maggie wasn't a fan of slow-paced rides. Fast spinning contraptions were more her style. She wanted to go on those, but Mindy had a weak stomach and got sick easily. What a pain in the ass!

"Dad, when can I go on the rides I want?" Maggie sighed.

"When your sister is feeling tired and wants to go home." He answered, as if it were obvious. "If you still want to ride some more, I can pick you up when the park closes." That was fine with her. Mindy tightly held Maggie's hand and gleefully jumped up and down. "How the hell do you have so much energy?"

"Maggie, what did I tell you about cursing in front of your sister?"

A look of guilt crossed the turquoise girl's face, "Sorry dad."

"It's fine, you two run along now and have fun." He had the biggest damn smile on his scruffy face. "C'mon Maggie! Let's go! Let's go!" Mindy squealed, pulling her arm with enough force to yank it right out of its socket. "I am." she mumbled. Man, was she exhausting….

It was still a lot of fun, even though the lines were long, the weather was humid, and some of the rides weren't worth the wait. But throughout all the hardships, Maggie was never bored. Mindy's corny jokes, silly impersonations, and strange stories and scenarios managed to keep her entertained. Maggie was used to her endless amount of enthusiasm and joy, she even thought it was her best quality. She secretly wished that someday she could be like her sister.

"Hey sis, you wanna go on the Tilt-a-Swirl next?" It was the only spinny ride in the park that didn't make Mindy queasy. Maggie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Okay first of all, it's called the 'Tilt-a-Whirl.' Secondly, you know it's one of my favorite rides. Is this even a question?" Mindy laughed like she'd heard the funniest joke in the world. Maggie ruffled the younger girl's head and kneeled down to her eye-level. "Last one to the Tilt-a-Whirl is a rotten clam."

They ran not caring who they bumped into or whether it made them angry. Even though Maggie had an advantage of being taller and having longer legs, Mindy still beat her there. "Looks like you're the rotten clam." she teased. Maggie caught her breath and smirked, "Yeah, I guess I am." Mindy gave her a big enveloping hug and squealed, "Then let's rot together!"

"You're so weird." Maggie commented, directing her towards the line to the attraction.

It wasn't long until they were allowed admission onto the Tilt-a-Whirl. Mindy held Maggie's hand and screamed with excitement throughout the whole ride. Maggie didn't normally show much eagerness or emotion when partaking in fun activities. But on the inside, she felt happy, fulfilled, and like a free spirit. She loved the feeling she got every time she went on the ride. It was like being caught in the midst of a tornado, but knowing you'd be safe and secure. She hoped that the ride, the company of her little sister, and her feelings of amusement would never end. But everything has its limit, and the ride eventually came to a stop. They unbuckled their seat belt and stepped off the Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Mindy, do you want to go get some cotton candy?"

She repeatedly nodded and skipped towards the direction of the giant circus tent. "You're going the wrong way…" Maggie called out, her usual monotone voice unchanging.

"Oops, sorry!" Mindy giggled, running back to her older sister. Maggie's eyes widened and body stiffened when she felt something warm trickle down her legs. "I have to go to the bathroom," the teenage girl announced. "but I promise you that after I'm done, I'll buy you some cotton candy." Mindy smiled, "Okay! Can I come with you?"

"No," Maggie immediately responded, walking towards the bathroom. "Awww, why not?" Mindy wailed.

The turquoise-haired girl nervously cleared her throat and replied, "Uh...because I have to go meet with Aunt Flo…." The small gray child crossed her arms and pouted. "You get to meet with Aunt Flo every month. When do I get to meet her?" This conversation was starting to become more uncomfortable and awkward. "When you're older…" Maggie wanted by all means to end this talk revolving around menstrual cycles and womanly functions.

She motioned her little sister over to a colorful wooden bench perched next to the bathroom. "Mindy, I need you to stay here until I come back. Do not leave this spot until I tell you to, understand?" She slowly nodded her head speechless. "Now I mean it," Maggie warned. "No matter what happens, don't leave this bench." Mindy assured her sister that she would not leave under any circumstances. Relieving Maggie of her worries. She finally left for the restroom.

Maggie took care of her business in one of the stalls, which took much longer than expected. One of the reasons being that she forgot to bring any tampons or pads with her. It was about five minutes until blood-curdling screams were heard from the outside. Cinderblocks fell from the bathroom ceiling and the walls crumbled to pieces. A loud thud was heard and a shrill piercing cry intensified to such an extreme that Maggie's ears started bleeding. She had to leave this place and find the source of the ruckus. Maggie looked back at the restroom stalls, which were now completely demolished. "_Thank goodness I got out of there."_ she thought. Forgetting to turn off the running sink water or dry her hands, Maggie fumbled the door open and ran outside.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Smoke and fire openly presented themselves to the center of Maggie's attention. She started panicking when she saw the bench next to her empty. "Mindy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where are you?!"

A twelve-legged black amphibian, closely resembling a demonic creature, pushed through the amusement park, crushing many in the process. More hideously deformed monsters accompanied the other in terrorizing the area and its inhabitants. "No way…." Maggie breathlessly muttered. She had a tendency to think up the worst possible outcomes. But instead of wasting her time overthinking things, she began her crucial search for Mindy.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Maggie avoided the destructive giants and the falling debris they inflicted. She surveyed as much of the theme park as she could, but still no Mindy. Damn it, it was her job to look after her little sister. If she didn't find her soon, she would try to meet up with her dad and persuade him to help with her search.

Along her excursion, Maggie came across certain visuals she wish she could forget.

Fun amusement rides once enjoyable were now being obliterated. Numerous adults and children had their limbs torn off, organs crushed, and bones broken. Many were eaten alive while others were left to die excruciatingly. The scenes displayed before her were graphic, violent, gorey, painful to watch, and unforgettable. She was surprised by her strong will to keep moving forward.

"_She's got to be near the front entrance."_

Maggie darted swiftly and almost uncontrollably towards the facade of the area. She was glad to see a lot of people escaping the place unharmed. From the corner of her eye, Maggie spot a big gray looming figure close to the ground. Her body trembled as she inched closer towards the recognizable form.

"D-D-Da-ad," she stuttered. "Ar-Are you a-al-right?"

Eventually he slowly turned around to face her, indicating that everything wasn't. His lips quivered, tears excessively ran down his reddened cheeks, and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Dad…" she repeated, moving closer.

Maggie's heart dropped at the ghastly sight sprawled below.

It was Mindy….

She vomited and gagged at the mangled form of her little sister. The lower half of her body was missing, her ribcage down to her lower abdomen was torn open, her spine was distorted and tweaked in unnatural directions, a huge chunk of her neck was gone, and her cranium was exposed. Mindy's lifeless body lie motionless, her cheery face now cold and horror-stricken. Maggie dropped to her knees and cried her heart out, cradling her sister's dead carcass. She couldn't hear herself screaming, wailing, and choking on her own saliva. Three minutes of pure agony and relentless mourning felt like an eternity.

Maggie quickly roused, cold sweat running down her forehead. She panted heavily and moved her right hand over to feel her rapid heartbeat. For a moment, she feared it would tear her chest open. She reflected back on the dream she had and wondered why...why these set of memories liked to terrorize her so much. It's like her subconscious was constantly reminding her not to be happy. And what's truly frightening is that an event that transpired almost three years ago can still feel like yesterday. It's not like she would ever fail to remember the death of her beloved sister. Maggie could never get over such a big loss and all the feelings and emotions that came with it.

"_Depression is a demon that will never leave you alone, regardless of how you try to exorcise it." _

She remembers her mother saying it to her many years ago.

The tent was a lot darker and colder than it was earlier. She also noticed that her iPod was still playing, its sound blaring throughout the area. Maggie turned off the music and almost flipped out when she saw what time it was. "Oh no! 7:20?! Dad's going to kill me. Oh well...nothing I can do about it now..." She sluggishly got her stuff together and left the circus tent.

Once she exited the amusement park, Maggie walked towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the beaches and the dark ocean waters. The last gleams of sunlight peered wearily over the horizon, cueing the streetlights to activate. Nightfall was her favorite time of the day, she wanted to enjoy it for a little while.

By walking distance, it would take at least a half an hour to reach home. She didn't let it worry her, and was certainly not in the mood for one of her father's lectures. "_He'll be fine"_ she presumed.

Along the way, Maggie thought of Mindy and the memories they had shared. Many were aggravating, some were more emotional than others, but most of them were filled with joy and good times.

She remembers making all the preparations needed for her thirteenth birthday party. Invitations were sent out to everyone in her grade, all except for Vendetta and Charlotte. Maggie's party was going to be held in her backyard on a Sunday afternoon. The backyard was adorned with colorful balloons, streamers, and banners. Several tables and chairs were laid out for the guests and chips, cookies, and punch were available for anybody who wanted some. Maggie sat at the table closest to the back gate, waiting for people to start arriving.

No one came.

The sun was almost done setting and the climate shifted becoming colder. She finally got tired of waiting and gave up. Maggie had remained in the same spot for five hours straight, not leaving once, even to use the restroom. She heavily sighed and moped, staring at the dead grass beneath her feet. "If they weren't gonna come, they could've just told me." She wanted to cry and take shelter in the darkness of her room. Maggie, of course, restrained herself from acting out the first option. Crying gets you nowhere and won't make any difference.

Just when she thought things could only get worse, Mindy came into the backyard carrying a bunch of dolls and stuffed animals. She set them down and ran over to give her older sister a big enveloping hug. "Those people are idiots…" she mumbled. "I'm not going to let you have a terrible birthday."

And it wasn't, all thanks to her.

Mindy ended up throwing her a giant festive tea party with her toys and setting off firecrackers that were initially for the Fourth of July. A family game night and a movie marathon were also included in the birthday package. Maggie was entitled to choose whatever games and movies she wanted. It wasn't the perfect birthday. There were previous ones that have turned out a lot better, but it still surpassed her usual standards and expectations. It was the most special and meaningful birthday she ever had.

Maggie allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek. "_I'm sorry Mindy…" _she mused. "_It should have been me that died that fateful day…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by menacing growls and claws scratching against the sidewalk pavement. Three filthy creatures about the size of wolverines could be seen huddling around something, backing it against the brick wall of the old video store. The smaller animal cowered in fear, crying helplessly in the face of its attackers. Maggie headed in the direction of the antagonistic fiends, gathering rocks and other items left around carelessly along the way.

The vicious monsters snarled and barked mercilessly at its victim, preparing to lunge at any second. "Back off!" Maggie yelled in defiance, catching the attention of the fiends. The opposers glowered and slowly inched closer, temporarily forgetting all about their victim. She suddenly didn't feel as confident as before and began nervously backing away. "S-S-St-Stay b-bu-back!" Her warning sure didn't come across as threatening...

Thinking up the most reasonable solution, Maggie fiercely started chucking rocks, only angering them more. She softly cursed under her breath, pondering on why she was risking her life for a petty stray. Many pets that inhabited Clamburg had gone missing over the years. Judging by the large number of animal remains found, they were most likely killed by fiends. She remembers Marion crying her eyes out when she found her cat dead and unrecognizable in an alleyway. The only way she knew it was him was by the gray collar worn around his neck.

She knew that impotent thing was dead the moment she laid eyes on it. So why couldn't she leave it be?

Maggie grew more and more frightened with every step she took. One of them began foaming at the mouth, startling her and making her drop her backpack. She was all out of ammunition to throw, which gave her the brilliant idea to look through her bag. All she could find were homework folders, a binder, paper, a pencil box, her journal, ipod, pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and spray-on sunscreen bottle.

She started having quick flashbacks of Mort's bonfire last June. One of his "experiments" that he attempted scared the crap out of Marvin. It was truly fascinating, but only to an extent. It got annoying once Mort kept relentlessly chasing him with it.

"But it just might work…"

Maggie swiftly grabbed the spray-on sunscreen and cigarette lighter, cautiously avoiding the possibility of burning her hands. Once she emitted a small fragment of light, she sprayed the components of the sunscreen bottle in the direction of the flame, creating a strong blazing inferno. The fire crawled and ascended at a quick rate towards the fiends, causing them to draw back and whimper. Eventually, the foul creatures retreated into the black of night, without any hesitation.

Her attention was brought back to the poor animal who was attacked previously. It was a small, frail, gray cat, no older than two years old. It had its left eye and right leg missing, its bulging ribcage and spine exposed, and short gray fur wet and matted. The cat limped towards Maggie, emanating a high raspy meow. She remained quiet and void of emotion, kneeling down and allowing the young kitten to crawl into her arms. "You're hopeless and gullible, even towards your savior." The cat stared thoughtfully into Maggie's eyes, brushing the top of its head against her arm. "But I'll help you-"

Collecting her backpack, she departed with the small cat down the murky forlorn passageway.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long! Senior year is the worst, and I've been busy with drivers ed and looking at job opportunities. I have had little time to write this story, edit it, and make the perfections I need. It's been a year hasn't it? A big thanks goes to all who have remained patient for this story to be updated. I am not giving up on this fanfiction!**


End file.
